The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Avalanche’. The new variety originated from an Osteospermum jucundum (unpatented) and Osteospermum barberiae (unpatented) hybridization. Cuttings from the hybridization were rooted, planted and grown out in Denver, Colo. in August 2002. ‘Avalanche’ was selected in June 2005 based on its extreme cold hardiness, large, white flowers and compact, prostrate habit. ‘Avalanche’ was first propagated asexually by vegetative cuttings in June 2005 in Denver, Colo. and has been asexually propagated over multiple generations. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘Avalanche’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.